A New Beginning
by xBettingOnTheVampiresx
Summary: Here's the story of how Alice met Jasper and then continued on to find the Cullens. It's better than you think! Rated M for future lemons! AXJ!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I awoke laying on a hard, cold surface, frightened and unaware of the darkness

that surrounded me. Something had changed, but what? I couldn't recall just a glimpse of

before. Nothing came into my memory. In fact, I had no memory at all, just darkness. All

that I know was that I could _see_ again. I could pick out the most miniscule details. I

reached out to grab an unsuspecting insect off of a leaf, but dropped it faster than I had

picked it up. My movement shocked me. It had been so fast, so liquid. Not a movement

that any human could ever achieve.

Slowly as I could, I got up from my laying position on the cobblestone road, and

proceeded on my way through the narrow street. There was a certain itching in my throat

that had been present from since I woke up. I assumed that I was in need of hydration. I

continued down the street looking for water, any type of liquid.

I soon came upon an inn that was closed for the night. Lucky for me, they had

neglected the nightly cleanup rounds. Cups of ale were left on the tables in the yard.

"Yes…." I gasped before quickly rushing to the nearest table.

I placed a cup to my lips, eager for my parched throat to be soothed. I stopped

immediately. I was being drawn, as if by a string to an image in my mind. The first time I

saw his face, it was fate. In the image, he was smiling at me. We were so complete. And

yet, I hadn't a clue as to who he was.

"Jasper." I breathed.

I continued to watch and concluded that we were in a hotel bar. My thirst abruptly

cut the vision short and I downed the cup of ale.

"Ack!"

The ale didn't have a chance to slide down my rough throat, before I coughed it

up.

As the silence was broken, a light in the upstairs of the inn flashed on. I slithered

into the shadows as the owner of the inn stumbled out, half drunk. As he searched under

the tables, I began to think about why the ale didn't help at all. Truthfully, it tasted awful.

I left that place as quickly as I could and started running down the street and into

the woods.

The wind rushed past me, and I came to the conclusion that I was now something

else completely. I was flying through the trees at an alarming rate, looking for a stream

that would quench my thirst. I soon found a brook with rocky shores. Before thinking, I

flung myself into the shallow water and began to drink.

"Argh!"

The water came up the same as the ale.

Such confusion muddled my brain. I began to think that this 'new me' was a curse. What

had I done to deserve such a fate? Who was this boy in my mind? Why didn't I have a

single memory?

I was in such a state of confusion that I barely noticed the new vision that I was

having.

There were five of them, in an old white house. I instantly knew their names.

"Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie…." I murmured.

I began to think about what these images meant and what they could mean. Was

this what I wanted, was it my future? I saw his face again and didn't care. I would find

this hotel and I would meet him there and we would begin our trek towards the,

"Cullens."

**So this is my first Twilight story! Woot! Tell me what you think please. The next story will be up very soon, probably within the next two days.**

I


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was still in the water as the sun began to slowly rise. For the last part of the night, I had been fine tuning the memories

and found some new facts about these Cullens.

They were a well refined family, and old family. And they were the same as me. It was surprising how much I knew about

them. Their names, their pasts, I even knew what they ate. Animals.

Is that what I needed to dull the aching pain in my throat? Yes.

The sun continued to rise while I was still thinking, but what happened to my skin was just the distraction that I needed.

The most peculiar oddity occurred.

I was sparkling, glowing in a way. The half of my body in the shade was doing nothing. Was the sun doing this to me? I

believe so, I walked so that all of my new, white body was in the sun and I was glittering. It felt so warm that I never

wanted to leave it. But in order to find my new love and family, I had to.

I sprung out of the water and into the forest which I was now aware, was full of life. Life that I needed to sustain my

burning throat.

I swiftly began to run through the trees, once more, to find a source of fulfillment. Not long after I started, I came upon a

small squirrel which was high up in a tree, but not too high for me.

"Gotcha!" I gasped and then drained to small rodent.

The relief was instantaneous. The warm trickle of the new blood in my system was too much for me t handle. I needed

more. I was running again and picking up little creatures of the forest as I went. This was easy, and rewarding. I had seen

visions of my new family and I, hunting like this. They made it as much of a sport as it was a necessity.

By mid-day, I was fully sustained and a little bloated. I wanted more than anything to continue on the journey to my future,

but I knew that I had to wait. I had a feeling that my new 'shine' wouldn't be acceptable in full view of humans.

I decided to stay put until the sun set.

What could I do until then? I was already satiated, so hunting wasn't an option. I also couldn't continue through the woods

because my way was blocked by houses on either side, and a road in between.

"Hmm…maybe if…" I thought out loud.

Maybe I could take a risk and sprint across the street and into the woods on the other side. I decided to use my new skill

to see if I would prevail. The answer was yes. Yes I would.

Quickly, and more quiet than a church mouse, I flitted through a neighboring yard and across the street. I didn't look back

until I was well into the forest and on to my future.

**Thanks for reading this guys! It really means a lot to me for you guys to anticipate my stories. There are about 9 chapters in this whole story and I'll be posting them throughout the week. All that I need to do is type 'em up! Hopefully you guys review more, I do appreciate it! Thanks and have a fantabulastical day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would just like to clarify that all of the content in all of my chapters does not belong to me, but it does to the lovely Stephenie Meyer!**

**Chapter 3:**

Glasses were clinking all around me. My sense of smell was aware of all the ale

that I knew would never quench my undying thirst. But the worst feeling was the smell of

human blood which was enveloping my attention. It was worse tonight than any other

night I had stayed here. Since it was raining, many humans sought shelter under the roof

of this run-down hotel. I barely had an inch of space on all sides of me, no personal

bubble.

But I did have bright thoughts to keep me from draining the humans on either side

of me. Tonight, I would finally meet my Jasper. At least I hoped that it would be tonight,

I had waited for nearly a week in this dirty place, and he had not showed up.

Unless these visions were a trick, then he would be here, eventually. I would wait

forever if I had to.

For the next half hour, I sat at a bar stool, contemplating which room I would have

once I got to the white house. I figured the one overlooking the meadow would do. All I

would have to do is kick Edward out. He wouldn't mind once he got to know me.

I smiled brightly at the thought. But nothing could make me smile wider than

what was about to come in thirty-six point eight seconds.

I positioned myself so I was now facing towards the door, ready and waiting.

It happened right as it was supposed to.

He walked in, drenched from the rain and dressed in a large trench coat. He

almost looked exactly as he had in the visions, but in life, he was even better.

He continued to walk in and as he did, tiny crystal drops of water dripped from his

perfect blonde hair. I acknowledged each one with an unwavering smiale as they

gravitated to the floor.

Before giving the idea of what I would say a thought, I hopped off of the stool and

began walking towards him. I had planned to prolong this moment, but I found that I

couldn't wait any longer.

He noticed me then as I danced towards him. His reaction was exactly what I

expected. He tensed his whole body as if I were an attacker.

I was anything but.

I continued forward and his primary look of shock turned into a confused grimace.

He didn't want to know who I was and why I was here, but he soon would.

"You've kept me waiting." I told him while smiling the whole time.

His response surprised me. Before, I had been planning to approach him slowly,

but I changed that detail.

"Sorry ma'am." he replied as he ducked his head like a Southern gentleman.

Then I took his hand with such a confidence that he would know what was to

come.

His hand twitched a little in mine, but relaxed. That was when I saw him smile for

the first time. It completed me more than I could have ever hoped for.

I was still holding his hand and smiling. We were drawing some attention from

the bartender. He had probably never seen anything so beautiful. I know I hadn't.

"Let's find somewhere more private, so I can explain." I offered while I tugged

him towards the door.

He stopped abruptly before I could reach the exit.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but where are we going?" he asked apologetically.

"To our future!" I exclaimed and continued to lead him into the rainy night.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything...I wish! Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 4:**

People were out on the streets that night, so we couldn't run to our destination.

We had to act like humans. I tried my best to walk casually, but Jasper kept a stiff stride.

He stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Why so uncomfortable?" I observed.

I tried to brighten the mood by using his hand to twirl myself in a circle. He gave

me a look that made me laugh out loud.

"I don't rightly know," he explained. " I've learned to never let my guard down."

I rolled my eyes and stated, "It's still not completely down! Let go and be

free…with me?" I pleaded.

"I don't know how. I'm very sorry ma'am." he said morosely and stopped.

I wondered what I would have to do to gain his trust. I decided to take it slowly.

"Here, put your arm over my shoulders and I'll put my arm around your waist."

As I said that, I hugged him around the middle. He became very stiff and broke my hold.

"I-I don't know you. It's hard for me t-" he started but I cut him off.

"But you will know me, and love me. Here, I can show you."

I closed the space between us with two short strides and threw my arms around his

neck. I pressed my lips to his with as much passion as I could muster. He was unmoving

again.

I found a way around that.

I kept one hand on is neck and the other moved to tangle into his wavy hair.

He gasped then, and held me close to his body. Our lips began to move together as

he picked me up and moved me out of the rain and under the eaves. So much for having

his guard up. He was everywhere. My hair, my neck, my waist, my stomach. It was such a

wondrous feeling, I needed to be closer. I crept my hands into his coat and under his shirt.

I thought that might be too sudden, but it only encouraged him more. He swept me into

his jacket as if I were cold and began to run with me in his arms.

"May I ask where we are going?" I questioned and grazed his back with my finger

tips. He groaned. That made me restless.

"To a safe place that I know of." he explained as he continued to run.

We ran through narrow streets and long alley ways. He stopped under the eave of

a cozy looking place.

"Is this yours?" I asked, confused. I hadn't seen this when I was looking in his

future.

"It is for tonight, miss. Let's just say that the previous owners…passed away." he

responded with an impish grin.

His response unnerved me. I knew that his diet was different from mine, but I

would change that later.

He kicked the door open and set me down before the crackling fire. The warmth

felt good against my granite skin. In my peripheral vision, Jasper was removing his heavy

jacket along with his collared shirt. I couldn't help but stare at his chiseled form. I wanted

to run my fingers across the planes of his perfect chest. I closed my eyes to see what

would happen. What I saw was exactly what I wanted.

I opened them to sense Jasper standing close behind me, apprehensively. His

breathing was ragged and uneven. He stepped closer. He spread his hands across my

stomach and ripped the fabric of my ratty dress even more. I breathed in. The tickling of

his fingers across my stomach was pure pleasure. He stopped, like he had done something

wrong.

"I am terribly sorry. I should have never brought you here." he apologized, while

taking two slow steps backward.

"No, it just feels so…good. Please don't stop." I pleaded and stepped forward to

stroke the troubled features of his face.

He pressed his face into my palm and relaxed a little.

"I've just never…" he began.

"Go on." I encouraged, stroking his cheekbone with my thumb.

"It may sound odd, Miss, but I feel like I've done nothing to deserve you." he

divulged as he nervously ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"Don't say that, please. Your past may be filled with strife, but I want you. All of

you."

He swallowed hard and I kissed him, this time tracing his lower lip with my

tongue.

Both of his hands found my hair and mine, his broad shoulders.

He had just the right amount of sweetness, but also a pleasuring, wild flare. He

finished ripping off what was left of my dress and pushed me against the wall by the

crackling flames. His lips and sharp teeth softly grazy my neck and I let out a sigh. That

was when I realized that I was wearing nothing but a ripped pair of undergarments. He,

on the other hand still had his trousers on. That was easily fixed.

I broke his hold on my neck and ripped them off with ease. After doing so, I found

that he had no need to wear long johns. I found that surprising and pleasing. If Jasper

could have blushed, he would have. I smiled to myself, knowing what I had done to him.

His arousal was very obvious. I chuckled to myself. Oops.

"Ma'am," he tried to start.

"It's Alice, please call me Alice." I said smiling as I pulled closer to him.

"Ok, Alice…are you sure? Um, I mean," he stuttered, "we just met and I-I'm not

sure it's prop-."

I wouldn't have any of that talk so I hopped up on him so I was straddling his

waist. I was positioned so that I was just above the part of him that I wanted most right

now.

"Take me to bed, Jasper." I whispered into his ear. I started to nibble on it and he

let out a low moan.

"Yes ma'am." he answered in a husky breath.

He put his hands on my butt to support me, and ran with me upstairs.

There was another fire right by the quilted bed. That was good atmosphere to do

what I wanted. "Jasper, let me love you like I've wanted to for a very long time." I stated

and pushed him back on the mattress.

He complied with no further questions and we continued to thoroughly love each

other for the first time of our existence.

**So there's chapter four! Don't worry, I did write an actual lemon, but that's in the next chapter. I felt that people that didn't want to read it shouldn't have to and they wouldn't miss any plot of the story. So yes, I will post the lemon as soon as I finish typing it up. Please review! Also, I'm taking requests for one shots! Be creative, I will write anything no matter how crazy! Just mail me or post it in a review! Thanks for reading, lemon is up next!**


	5. Chapter 4 Lemon

**Chapter 4...Lemon**

I was fully award of his member which stood at full attention to me as I straddled

him.

He still had a questioning look on his face, but I wiped it off with my lips against

his. This time, I deepened the kiss so that our tongues were wrestling in slow twisting

motions. He was letting out low, wanting moans every few seconds. That made me feel

powerful.

His hands were gripping the sheets and mine were rubbing all of his chest. It was

as if he didn't know what to do with them. I stopped, then and a thought came to me.

"Jasper, is this your first time?" I questioned, not knowing the answer. He

continued to look me in the eye as he answered me.

"Yes ma'am, Alice, I think that it is."

His answer befuddled me. How could he not know?

"What do you mean? How could you not remember?" I continued.

"Well, it's complicated. I don't know if I ever did this as a human. But I can tell

you that this is a first for me as a vampire." he replied sheepishly and looked away.

"Well, we're going to have to fix that."

I grabbed his hands and put them on my breasts. He gasped and started to feel his

was around them. I began to rub circular motions on his lower abdomen.

I decided to further the passion so I started to grind on his hard erection. This

time, he let out a hiss and trusted back. I gripped his shoulders again and he places his

hands on my hips to lengthen the motions. I could tell that he was in utter bliss just as I

was because we both had that look of ecstasy painted on out faces. I needed more. I

needed to be complete.

I slowed down and looked him in the eye. We stared at each other for at least ten

seconds, exchanging knowing looks. He nodded as if to tell me that he was ready. I

returned his nod and positioned myself so that he was at my entrance. Then, slowly, I

lowered myself onto him.

I had never felt such a feeling in my life! I let out a moan of pleasure and buried

my face into the hollow of his neck. His grip on my hips became more firm and he started

to slowly pump in and out of me. I met his thrusts and we were moving as one. The

rocking of our bodies felt so right, yet, I wanted more.

I quickened the pace of our thrusts so that we were now moving at a breathtaking

rate. Vampire speed.

"Alice…" he moaned loudly in my ear. That almost threw me off the edge. I

couldn't last much longer. He was with me all of the way. I could feel his manhood

pulsing inside of me. My walls were clenching around him as well.

I was so far gone in ecstasy when I felt my stomach muscles tightening. Soon after

I had that feeling, wave after wave of undying pleasure hit us both and we reached our

climax together.

We laid there panting, for a while longer before he pulled out and settled me next

to him. My head was still in the crook of his neck.

"Wow." was all that he could say.

"Yes." I wholeheartedly agreed.

This was the most perfect way to begin our forever.

**Well, this is my first lemon guys! I feel very dirty...hehehe. I had lots of fun writing it though, and even more fun surprising my friends with this skill that they had no clue that I possessed. I'll probably type up the next chapter tonight and post it. We shall see. Anyways, I am still accepting requests for one shots so give them to me! I need ideas of what to write, and I will write most anything, don't be afraid to ask! If I choose your idea, I'll give credit to it and special thanks. :) Review please! I would really appreciate it!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I own nothing, it belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer!  
**

**Chapter 5**

We laid in each others arms for the remainder of that night, just looking into each

others eyes and talking about all that we knew.

We should have left before the sun came up, but our minds were too intertwined

to care. It was well into the afternoon when we decided to move out of bed. I noticed that

both of our clothes had been sufficiently shredded and I laughed to myself.

I walked to the dresser in the small room, where I knew some clothes would be for

us. I took out a simple blue dress and laid out some fresh trousers for Jasper.

Ah, Jasper….His name triggered memories of last night and I was soon lost in

them.

"You all right, Alice?"

The voice came from behind me, but didn't make me jump. How could such an

angelic sound do anything of the sort?

I dropped the clothes that I was holding and turned to meet his arms.

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied with a wide smile. "I'm just reliving the best moment of

my life."

His smile matched mine and he leaned down for a long kiss.

I knew where this would go if we continued. I really wanted to, but we had things

to plan. He leaned me into the dresser and proceeded to plant chaste kisses down my

neck.

"Jasper, I really want to continue this," I said between kisses, "but we really have

things to do."

His face turned into a small pout, but he quickly recovered.

"Anything you wish." He replied.

He dropped his hands from my waist and moved to sit on the bed.

'That was easy.' I thought, and smiled at him. I picked up the trousers and threw

them to him.

"Here, put these on and meet me downstairs." I told him and danced to the lower

part of the house.

"Now, where did I see those maps?" I murmured to myself.

I closed my eyes and put my finger tips to my temples.

Yes, they were in the bureau by the stove. I crossed the room in half a second, and

opened to doors. They were there in a heap. I sorted through them until I found the one of

the Olympic Peninsula. That's where we would find the Cullens, and our future.

I rolled out said map on the small table and began to pour over it.

We were very far from our destination, but I was sure that we would get there

quickly.

The problem was that we had no idea where to find them from there.

I continued to pour over the map and Jasper joined me, dressed only from the

waist, down.

"If you want me to concentrate then you're going to have to put your shirt on." I

stated simply. I couldn't pay attention to a plain and boring map when he was standing

next to me, more tempting than human blood.

"What if I don't want you to?" he questioned and spun me around .

Argh! This was frustrating. How could I make a travel plan when he was in such a

close proximity to me?

"We _need _to if we want to start out tonight." I answered. I stuck out my tongue

and returned to my map. He wouldn't have any of that. I believe that he enjoyed his little

discovery last night.

He started stroking my neck with his fingers, ever so carefully. That set me off.

I turned around and reached for the buckle of his belt. He started working his lips

on my neck again.

Right when things were getting somewhere, the string effect happened again.

I saw them, this time hunting in a group, as a team. Emmett, the brawny one and

Edward, the one with boyish features helped to take down a bear five times their size.

Esme and Rosalie were laughing and holding each other. Carlisle started to laugh too, and

joined the boys. What a joyous scene. I wanted so much to be a part of them.

I was drawn back by Jasper holding my shoulders, shaking me.

"Alice? Alice!" he shouted frantically.

I must have blanked out enough for him to notice.

"Jasper, sorry. I just saw a vision of the Cullens again." I started. "I forgot that

you're not used to it." I apologized.

"Oh, Alice." he hugged me tightly. "It's quite alright. I was just so, terribly

concerned." he assures me with a kiss.

"Let's go, Jasper. After we find our new home, we'll have plenty of time to get

back to what we've started." I compromised and grabbed for his shirt.

"Here, you'll need this if we want to get out of here anytime soon." I threw him

the shirt. He put it on, still pouting.

"Ok Alice. But tomorrow, you're mine." he ended, and we rushed out of the door.

**Did you like it? I hope so! I've finished writing the whole story, so the last chapters will be up within the week. I'd also like to say that I was expecting a few more reviews, it does make an author feel good when they get some! But the ones that I have got are fantastic and I'd like to make a shout-out to all of the people who have reviewed. Thanks for the support! **

**And one more thing. I am still accepting ideas for one shots! I'd like to say that I am willing to explore some weird stuff! Get creative and throw a few ideas my way! I want to write something weird...I like weird, lol. Well anyways, thanks and keep reading! It gets even better, trust me. **


	7. Chapter 6

**So sorry for the long time of me not posting! I have been uber busy doing stuff that's not very important. **

**I hope that you guys don't hate me! **

**So here is chapter 6 of A New Beginning! Enjoy!**

**And btw, none of these lovely characters belong to me!  
**

**Chapter 6:**

We spent the first year of our journey searching the southern most part of the

Olympic Peninsula. It was a beautiful experience getting to know Jasper. Sometimes, we

would spend our days under the shade of large trees, talking away the hours of sunlight.

He would tell me about him past and hopes for the future. I would listen like I had not

seen it before. Life was good. We had very few troubles on our journey, but when we did,

they were major. Jasper only strayed from our diet twice. One time was worse then the

other.

The first time, it had been an old man walking his faithful golden retriever. He

drained them both. The second time was even more horrific.

We had been sitting on the shore by a river, in the shade of course. The nearest

village was about three miles North. We never dreamed that anyone would ever cross us

here. But we were wrong.

I saw it coming, but by then it was far too late. A group of small boys came slowly

into view, splashing and playing in the water.

I couldn't stop Jasper. As soon as he caught the scent of human blood, all hope

was lost and his animal side took over.

I grabbed his arm as if to restrain him, but he just tore out of my grasp.

"Jasper! NO!" I yelled, running after him.

The children still hadn't seen what was coming for them. I hope they never would.

He reached for the first one and broke his neck with ease. The other five were

dead within the next second. He proceeded to kneel next to the closest and drained him

completely.

I reached out to try to stop him. A feral snarl ripped out of his throat and he

knocked me to the ground.

I gave up and went back to where we had been sitting. I felt so numb.

He finished them quickly, but the gravity of his depression melded him to the spot

for hours. Unseeing and senseless.

Halfway through the night, he stood up slowly and walker into the tree line. His

dead movements reminded me of those of a zombie. The look in his eyes scared me, but I

followed.

He continued walking with no purpose or being. I remained trailing him by less

then fifty feet. I wondered if he would ever stop, or if he ever wanted to. I so desperately

wanted to catch up to him and please for him to tell me something, anything at all.

My new power told me that if I didn't do anything to stop him, then he would be

gone from me forever.

The thought made me sick. Life without your heart is no life at all. I decided to

break the ice and call him back.

"Jasper." I called into the night. I heard no response and he kept walking.

"Please, Love…just say anything at all." I continued and moved briskly to his

side.

I stopped and reached for his hand. I needed him to feel my conflicting emotions. I

moved my hand forward, but he retracted his.

"Please…?" I halfway sobbed.

He dropped his head and let me grasp his scarred hand.

Defeat and sadness washed over me in waves. I didn't like knowing that my Heart

was such a broken man.

We stoop there for what seemed like hours, but it was only seconds. He took a

breath and turned around.

His eyes pierced through my soul in a way that left me speechless.

"I am not worth your time Alice. I have failed you." he said. The tone of his voice

was colored with agony.

I took a step forward and laid my hand on his chest.

"Never say that." I sobbed, but no tears came out. "You know that you are my

everything."

I stretched up to kiss his lips, but no movement came from his.

He continued to stand in front of me, his eyebrows knitted together, forming a V

just above the bridge of his nose.

"I made you a promise and I have broken it." he confessed and rubbed his

forehead with his free hand. "Please, I beg of you, don't give me your sympathy!"

"Everyone makes mista-" I started, but Jasper cut me off.

"Don't tell me that. I've heard it one thousand times! I don't know why you would

want to be with someone who hasn't any control. It's not healthy." he stated fiercely.

He turned to run off, but that would never happen. I grabbed him by his shoulders

and slammed him into the nearest tree.

"You listen to me, and you listen well! You are worthier every second of my time,

ever damn second!"

"But the way I almost attacked you…" he murmured.

"NO! Don't start that. You are staying with me and we are leaving NOW!" I

yelled into his face.

I think that I got my point across because he didn't resist when I took hold of his

hand.

I started to stomp off to a trail, but he wouldn't follow. A fierce look from me and

a sharp tug from my hand sent us both running away from that scene and on to better

times.

**Well, there ya go, I hoped you liked it! It was a little darker than most, but that's the way it is so uh...0o**

**Anywho, I'd like to say that I finished the story, so I'll type it when I get the time, but it WILL be up within the week. No need to fret. **

**Also, I am still accepting one-shot ideas. Give me your craziest ideas! I want to write crazy stuff! Preferably rated M stuff...that is my specialty. **

**And one more thing. I have another story that I wrote about how Edward was changed into a Vampypuss. Tell me if I should type that first or get the next chapter of this up. Thanks and I'll be posting soon! **

**-Laurel Cullen-  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here's a long one and it's actually on time! Eep! Aren't you all excited...**

**I own nothing, once again though I wish that I possessed such a skill. Enjoy and review, they are much appreciated!  
**

**Chapter 7:**

The months that followed that dreadful incident were filled with a new level of

control for Jasper.

Not that he hadn't been giving his best before, of course. But now, all that he

wanted to do was please me.

Giving up human blood and replacing it with animals was a time consuming task.

It was especially hard because of all the new human blood running through his system.

The smell was always so potent to him. After all of the years with his old diet, the blood

of animals didn't quite satisfy him. He always wanted more, even though he would never

confess.

We never really though of how big the Olympic Peninsula was. The hard part for

us was that we had no leads. No scent or knowledge as to where these Cullens resided.

And It didn't help that my visions weren't telling me anything. We were blind and that

bothered me.

We would comb the forests, day after day, hoping for a sign; anything at all.

Jasper would suggest that we go off on our own way, but that was definitely not an option

for us. I wanted to feel a sense of family.

Today, we were in a small, but busy town. We decided that we needed a little

outside help, but we didn't know where to start. I needed to keep Jasper close by so I

could keep an eye on him.

We approached the main street within seconds from the woods. We were

extremely careful not to be seen running. That would have been cause for pandemonium.

We were taking a bigger risk than that today. It was sunny, but we had business

here.

We walked under the eaves by the general store and fabric shop. We would be

meeting who we wanted close to here.

Jasper strained his hand in mine as we would walk by humans. He was trying so

hard! I was extremely proud of him, just as I had always been.

I pulled him to a bench in front of the local candy shop to wait for our source of

information. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to sit where we did. Small children were

continually going in and out of the shop in front of us. Their smell poisoned the air

around us. Even my throat burned. I gave Jasper a look of sympathy. He whined a little,

but not loud enough for human ears.

We were attracting odd looks, yet again. I wondered how humans viewed us. I

knew that they find us attractive, but they also seem completely frightened around us.

How did they deal with both of those conflicting emotions? It must be frustrating,

especially for Jasper. He had to deal with it just like them.

I had let my thoughts travel too far. Jasper was on the brink of jumping up and

massacring the townsfolk.

I laughed to myself, even though Jasper found it humorless. He gave way to

another whine.

"Easy now," I soothed. "He will be here soon, I promise."

He looked at me with tortured eyes and I gave his hand a little squeeze.

"I don't think that I can control myself for much longer…." he trailed off and his

head snapped to a small girl with blonde curls. She let out a high pitched noise and ran to

hide in her mothers' skirts.

"Maybe we should sit over there, under the trees." I suggested. "That might help

some."

We were careful to stay under the shadows on our way to the tree line. I continued

to explain my plan to Jasper.

"If we sit just along this line of trees, " I pointed to a grove just ahead of us," then

we will still be able to spot him as he walks through that door." I pointed to the door of

the doctors' quarters.

"Why would he find it necessary to risk being seen and go to see the doctor?"

Jasper questioned and sat himself down near a huge oak tree.

"Well, we may need to think outside of the box on this one." I reached up and

grabbed on to a lower branch, hauling myself up to sit on it.

"What do you mean by that?" he questioned and looked up to me.

"He may not want to speak to the doctor, he could just want what is inside the

room."

"What could he want in that stuff place?" Jasper asked with a look of distaste

painted on his face.

I took a few minutes to ponder his question. I began to kick my feet as I thought.

What could a vampire want in a doctor's quarters? Or maybe he wants to seek out

the doctor. But he has no reasoning. We have no need for medical services. We are

completely unbreakable. The only need that we have is…

"Blood!" I exclaimed as I realized how obvious it was. Jasper's face brightened

instantly.

"That makes sense," he began and furrowed his brow. "They have blood reserves

now, don't they?"

"They do indeed!" I answered and dropped from the branch, landing lightly on my

feet.

"Why doesn't he just feel the normal way?" he looked utterly confused. I laughed

out loud.

"Normal to who? Maybe this is his way of finding peace in this life." I was right. I

had seen our conversation with this man in my head just now.

"When will he be coming?"

"Soon."

"How soon is soon?"

"Be patient, Love." I laughed and kissed him briskly on the lips. I sat next to him

and he tried to further the kiss. I really wanted to allow it to happen, but I knew that we

had to be on the lookout.

"No, Jazz." I said, while pouting. "I would love to continue this, but our guy is

going to walk through that door in 34.5 seconds.

I smiled at his poutiness and kissed his lips once more before turning to face the

building.

We were ready, our muscles tensed waiting for the moment to go.

"Five…four…three…two…ah, there he is. "

I pointed him out among the crowd of humans. He looked odd even for a vampire.

Sallow in a way. His eyes were a deep burgundy. Clearly, he was thirsty. He ducked into

the office, just as we'd expected.

"Let us go now." Jasper suggested and helped me up.

We followed the path back to the crowded street. Once we reached the crowds,

Jasper tensed again and stopped breathing.

" It won't be much longer now." I soothed. "It will be easier in here."

We reached the office in no time at al and waited by the door. The man wasn't in

the front room, but there was a frightened looking older man behind a desk. It was very

obvious that he was cowering. Had the vampire scared him? There were also muffled

sounds coming from the back room.

"You there!" Jasper shouted. The man flinched and the color drained from his

face.

"Ar-are you a fr-friend of Mr. B-Bosworth?" the old man stuttered. His hands

were trembling and he dropped the pair of spectacles that he was holding. They shattered

into ten thousand tiny shards.

Obviously, this Mr. Bosworth scarred the living daylights out if this man.

"No, actually," I chimed. "But we are looking for him."

The noises in the back room stopped abruptly. I heard the sound of light footsteps

crossing a room. If we didn't stop him, he was going to get away. We needed the

information that he knew so we could find our family.

"Jasper, go." I said, too low for human ears. Jasper flew out of sight and into the

back room.

There was a high pitched ripping noise and a loud crash. I pitied the old man. I

turned to him and gave him my apologies.

" I am so terribly sorry." I said and reached to pat his shoulder. He moved it away

and sank to the floor, clutching his crucifix. I rolled my eyes.

'Well, at least I tried." I though and crossed the floor to see what Jasper had done. I

stepped through the door and gasped.

Jasper had dismembered the poor man's leg so he couldn't run. He stood there

holding the appendage in one hand while hitting his other hand with it, like a baseball bat.

"Mr. Bosworth, this is what happens when you try to run from me." Jasper stated

and shot me a twisted smirk. It had been a long time since Jasper had to deal with our

kind this way. I could tell that he enjoyed it very much.

"I, unlike you have experience with hostile vampires. If you come at me, or run,

there will be severe consequences."

I was completely shocked. Jasper had never been so commanding around me. I

had to admit that I was impressed, and turned on. I put that thought in the back of my

mine and waited for him to continue.

"Mr. Bosworth," Jasper inquired, his face was the fiercest that I had ever seen.

"We need to talk to you about something very important."

"Then why did you amputate my leg?!" Mr. Bosworth shouted. He tried to regain

his balance. With the help of a chair, he was standing once more.

"It was very necessary."

"I _beg _to differ. Who are you anyways?"

"That is hardly relevant, Mr. Bosworth."

"Can I have my leg back?" he reached for the leg, but Jasper swatted his hand

away with it.

"No, Bosworth. Not until we get what we need."

"Well, then continue on so I can be on my way!" he spat at us.

I glared at him and he made a rude gesture with his hand towards me.

In an instant, Jasper pinned him to the wall by his throat.

"You _never _insult her like that. EVER!" Jasper shouted at him while squeezing

ever so tighter.

It's a good thing that vampires do not crave air. This wasn't the best way to get

the information that we needed.

"Um, Jasper? Maybe we should use a less violent tactic." I suggested and moved

my hand to his and attempted to break his hold.

He looked at me and complied.

Mr. Bosworth staggered back a few steps and steadied himself, once more, against

the chair.

He straightened his clothing and gave us a questioning look.

"What is it that you two want?" he spat at us.

Jasper and I exchanged a look and he continued.

"We are seeking out some information." he answered.

"Who says I am going t-" he began.

"You will if you wish to keep your other limbs."

"Well how did you know that I have this certain information?" he mocked openly

and rolled his eyes.

"She saw it and knows that you have it." Jasper inclined his head towards me and

I saw Bosworth's eyes light up.

"Ah," he breathed. "She's one with a power, isn't she?"

He seemed very awestruck by this. I had thought that powers were more common

amongst vampires.

Jasper but him off. "Yes, she is. But that's not the point."

I decided that this conversation needed a woman's touch.

"Mr. Bosworth," I started, giving him a smile of sympathy. "We need to know

where to find the Cullens."

When he heard the last name, something clicked in his head.

"Ah," he chuckled to himself. "The yellow-eyed freaks."

"Yes, yes. I'm talking about them"

I looked over to Jasper to evaluate his temper. He seemed like he was in check, so

I furthered my interrogation.

"We need to know where they reside. We already know that they are here, but we know

not where exactly to find them."

The sallow vampire's chuckles turned into outright laughter.

"Y-you wish to do what?! Experience their diet?" he looked at us as if we were

mad.

"Actually, we hope to do more than that." I smiled at the thought.

"What d'you need to know?" he asked, his laughter had died down and he was in

control again.

"We need to know where they live. It is in our best interest to find them."

"Hmm…I could get something out of this, you know…" he was entertaining the

thought of withholding information, but Jasper was quick. He had him pinned to the wall

in a thirty-fourth of a second.

"Forks! FORKS!" he chocked out.

Jasper let go and the man continued.

"North of First Beach in La Push. West of Seattle! Can I go now?"

**I hope that you liked it! We only have two more chappies! I swear that they are very good. :) Please review!**

**Also, don't be afraid to send in your ideas for other crazy fan fics. I want to write weird stuff! I am able to go to whatever extent that I need to. I will make the reader happy. :)**

**So review, thanks and have a most excellent day!  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Yay! Chapter 8 is here! Aren't you all excited?! **

**Enjoy and know that Stephanie owns the characters!  
**

**Chapter 8: **

In the moments that followed our new found information, we had fled. Running

our fastest through the main street. At the time, we didn't care that the sun was making

our skin sparkle brighter than one million diamonds. We ran fast enough that few people

noticed. We soon reached the woods and plunged in. I could feel how close we were to

what I wanted. It wouldn't be much longer.

We continued running and I thought of how great our lives would become. It is

hard to find family in our small world. Esme, the mother figure, would be overwhelmed

with happiness. I smiled at the thought of doing good. She would know what we were.

She would be the first to accept us. I longed for the embrace that we would share,

absolutely craved it. More than blood. The thirst could wait just this one time. In fact, the

only aspect of my life that I enjoyed more was being one with Jasper.

I looked over at him and was surprised to see an enormous grin on his face. I was

so thrilled to know that he was excited and wanted this too. I reached out and grabbed his

hand. This was the best type of running.

We changed direction to the west and found a new trail. This neck of the woods

was filled with smells of so many animals. We were close. I'm sure that anyone who had

seen us like this would have assumed that we had won a great prize. In truth, we had. We

had obtained the best prize of all. A loving family.

The forest was growing thicker as we ran. It was easier than one would think to

avoid the trees. It was a completely different instinct to glide gracefully past solid objects.

The woods were an always changing maze that had surprises around every tree and

boulder. I was in such deep thought that I had not noticed Jasper tugging me over a wide

river. We scaled it easily and kept sprinting.

I loved not having to be tired. I felt entirely alive in that second. My smile grew

ever more and I let out a short, yet loud laugh. Jasper let one out as well. Before we knew

it, we were both roaring with laughter. It didn't slow us down at all. If anything, we were

even faster.

The sun was falling from the sky at an alarming rate, drenching us in darkness

almost immediately. The night did not interfere with our advance. Our eyesight was as

keen as ever. Not one time has a vampire ever tripped in the history of forever. It was

impossible.

The scent in the air changed when we turned to the north. I detected the smell of

salt in the air. A sea breeze blew past us and we grew ever more excited. We approached

the ocean and continued down a trail, soaring past the mossy boulders near the cliffs of

what I knew to be La Push.

The sun rose and the sunshine crept through the trees.

"So close." Jasper murmured in excitement.

We had just crossed an unfamiliar scent. It was definitely one of the Cullens.

Close to where we smelt it, there were many others. Five of them to be exact. The scents

ranged from a dull flavor of chocolate to a strong smell of honeysuckle and lavender.

'And I thought Jasper smelled good.' I thought.

The scents combined was that best in the world. I noticed Jasper was sniffing the

air too. He looked so serene. He would fit in well with the Cullens.

We took a sharp turn into the forest. We were going in the opposite direction of

the ocean now. The lovely scent was getting stronger. It almost made me feel somewhat

dizzy.

The forest grew thick with moss and fallen trees. Everything here was an amazing

shade of green. I could grow accustomed to this.

The trees thinned faster than they had thickened. I could see a river in the distance

and a beautiful meadow after that. I also observed the big, white, house for the first time.

We were almost there.

"Let's go!" I chimed in triumph.

We raced to close the homestretch of our mission. We reached the wide river and

scaled it just as we had done to the other one. We were now in the glorious meadow in

front of our future home. We took a moment to take it all in.

"Isn't it amazing." I stated more like a statement than a question.

"Yes." He whispered and continued. "You know, I've never had any family before

this, before you."

He turned to me and gave me a completely genuine smile.

"Come now, I can't wait any longer!" I laughed and he took my hand.

We stepped forward, advancing on the house, but the door opened before we

could get much closer. In the doorway stood a tall, blonde man dressed in pale clothes.

He matched the house perfectly. He had a certain posture to him that established him as

the head if the household. I already knew this, but I was thrilled to see him in real life. He

would now be my father figure.

The next person to show herself was Rosalie, in all of her glory. She stood there

like Aphrodite herself. The features of her beautiful face carved of stone were arranged in

a manor that gave off a look of questioning. She, like the rest had not been expecting us.

The third person that came into view was the one who I had treasured meeting

most. Esme, beautiful Esme. I loved her already.

She stepped cautiously through the door and next to Carlisle, her soul mate. A

smile hesitated, ready to relinquish it's power on us. But it didn't, not yet. I flashed a

wide grin, and her smile prevailed.

I thought that now would be a good time to announce ourselves. I let Jasper do the

honors. He took a step forward and began his explanation.

"We come in peace, as friends." he began with a powerful, yet friendly voice. I

could feel the waves of calmness roll off him and towards the Cullens. Their stances

visibly relaxed and he continued. "Let us tell you the complete story so you can fully

underst-" I cut him off because I was feeling so much love towards my new family.

"Mother…may we come in, please?" I asked hoping the answer would be 'yes'.

She let out a strangled sign of content and broke out of Carlisle's hole. She

sprinted gracefully to us and flung her arms around us both. I embraced her back with an

enormous force of new feelings. The love that exuded off of us was getting to Jasper. He

embraced us as well.

I looked over at Carlisle and Rosalie to assess their reaction. Their expressions

ranged from shock, to bewilderedness, even to happiness. They knew that our coming

was an excellent event.

We finally broke out of the embrace, but Esme still clung to my arm. She said the

one phrase that I treasured most of all.

"Welcome home!"

**I hope that you liked this one! It is a little different from the other chapters, but I still think that it is good. :) Why don't you tell me if you liked it? I would appreciate it as always!**

**And don't forget about the one shots that I want to write! Crazy stuff people, I need weird ideas!**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	10. Chapter 9 End

**Chapter 8:**

We had spent the first day explaining everything. There was so much that we had

to say and even more that they wanted to know. We told them of our trek from

Philadelphia all the way to the Olympic Peninsula. We had spent the first two years of our

life together searching for them. They were so glad that we had taken the time to do so.

Everything would be better from now on.

Emmett and Edward had joined a few hours after we had arrived. They almost

busted in the door. They had thought that we were hostile. Jasper had to calm them down.

Once they had realized the truth, we had a grand time laughing about their assumption.

Edward had been a little annoyed that I had moved him out of his room. It did

have the best view, and I was right. He didn't hold a grudge after we had met. I convinced

him that he need not worry, he would get over it soon enough.

It took less than an hour to arrange all of our new items. Esme was generous

enough to give us the bed and dresser set from the guest room. They were temporary

replacements until the next time that we could go into town.

After we had finished with our room, we went downstairs to be with our family.

We walked down the stairs and observed the family and their ways. Rosalie was snuggled

up with Emmett on the white sofa. She had her eyes closed and it looked as if she was

asleep. Emmett held her like he was protecting the world; she was his. I could tell that

they were making Jasper feel content because he instinctively took my hand. Carlisle and

Esme were sitting at the glass table in the dining room, holding hands. They were in the

same kind of love that Rosalie and Emmett were in, they just weren't as flamboyant about

it. Edward was the one alone. He sat, bent over the grand piano in the living room. He

was composing an intricate song piece. I wondered why he had not found anyone. Maybe

one day he would.

We descended a few more steps down the stairs and Esme looked up from her and

Carlisle's hands. We joined them at the enormous table. Soon after, Rosalie, Emmett, and

Edward came too. The next few hours were filled with stories and laughter. They

accepted us. More than that, they wanted us.

A little after three in the morning, Esme suggested that we should take some time

to ourselves and head upstairs. We willingly complied and set off. From the dining table,

it only took .4 seconds to reach our room. Once there, I took a few seconds to appreciate

the design put into out quarters. The walls were a cream color with a dark cherry wood

crown molding. The floor was a silky cherry wood, too. We had an amazing king size,

four poster bed. The streets were a satiny red with small embroidered flowers scattered in

the folds. I ran my hand down the post at the end of the bed and sighed to myself.

"I never imagined…" I let out in a small breath.

Jasper was leaning in the doorway.

"Nor did I." he agreed.

He closed the door and stepped towards me, fully content. I met him and placed my

thumbs through his belt loops, pulling him to me.

"You know, we haven't been together for a while. We've been so caught up in

this search," I said suggestively and stretched forward to breathe on his neck.

"I do agree, Alice." he said and placed his hands on my lower back, pressing me

even closer. I lightly bit down on the exposed part of his neck and continued nipping to

right under his ear. I worked myself up to his lobe and sucked softly. He groaned and I

kept going. I took one of my thumbs out of his belt loop and rubbed small circles just

below his naval with my finger tips. He was getting excited, I could tell. His hand began

to crawl up the back of my blouse. He went right along my bra to under my breasts,

caressing them through my undergarment. He surprised me when he slipped his agile

fingers under it and cupped my breast gently.

"Mmm…." I moaned loudly in his ear.

"You don't know how much I lose it when you do that." he purred while placing

his free hand on my other breast.

"Oh, I think I do." I teased and my fingers traveled ever so lower into his pants. I

traced his V spot by his hips. He trembled slightly under my touch. I reached lower and

found what I was looking for. I grabbed his shaft and squeezed gently enough to torture

him.

"Alice…." he moaned in a huskier voice than before.

I squeezed again and began to stroke it lightly to the tip and harder down to the

base, He was panting heavily now and I wished to take it further.

With my free hand, I slowly undid the three buttons that held up his trousers. They

went slack and I had no trouble easing them off of him and to the floor. I stroked him a

few more times before I ordered him to take off his shirt. I helped him ease the shirt off

and now he stood before me, completely nude. I realized that I had too many clothes on

now. I reached up to the buttons of my dress and snapped them off. The dress fell off of

my shoulders and into a pile on the floor. Jasper stepped forward and ripped my panties

from me. He then grabbed my shoulders while kissing down my neck. He stopped at my

bra strap and tore it off with his teeth. He took the rest off easily. My underclothes. Were

in pieces all over our room. I would have to borrow some tomorrow….

I decided to be a little evil, so I turned away and walked in the opposite direction

and swayed my hips as I went. I knew that this would make him want me even more.

In a second, he was in front of me, and in another, I was pinned to the wall.

"You've been bad, Alice. It's my turn now." he growled lowly. His eyes were

midnight black.

I let out a small laugh and he pressed himself to me. I stopped laughing and

gulped. He took both of my hands with one of his and pinned them above my head. With

his other hand, he took his fingers and traced them from the hollow of my throat to

between my breasts, down to my belly button and then even farther. He reached my

entrance and slid his fingers over my spot. I didn't want him to stop this, but I needed

more.

"Jasper, please?" I begged and kissed him fiercely. He decided to be nice so he

slipped a finger in and then added another. I gasped and he started pumping. I began to

thrust down to meet them every time. I could feel the burning in my lower stomach. It

was twisting and getting tighter. I knew that I was so close. Jasper could sense it, too. He

took his fingers out and smirked at me.

"Jasper!" I gasped. "Please?"

His smirk grew and he started to tease me again.

"How badly do you want it?" he purred, teasing me lightly with his fingers.

"I _need _it Jasper, please?" I repeated. Why was he doing this to me?

"Do you _really _want it?" he asked and pressed his member to by entrance.

"Ah!" I hissed through my teeth. He pressed in a little farther and asked me again.

"How bad do you _need _it?"

I hoisted myself up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I tried my hardest to

pull him in so I could get the release that I craved. I could tell that he was giving up

because of the way that he was panting and the look on his face. I pulled him in slightly

more and gravity did the rest.

He pushed in all the way, filling my up to the hilt. We shuddered together and he

pulled our slightly. He pushed in again and moaned. His sounds triggered new ones from

me, too. He repeated the motions over and over again and I started to feel my lower

stomach clenching again. I was so close. Jasper was almost there as well.

It took only a few more thrusts to throw us both over the edge, together. All I

wanted to do was slide down to the floor and lay there forever. Instead, Jasper held me up

and took me to the bed. He laid me down and we held each other closely. I loved this man

more than anything else in the world.

"Thank you so much, Jasper." I told him and kissed him passionately.

"For what, exactly?" he asked.

"For everything. For this new life." I informed him with a true smile.

"We did this together." he corrected. "Together forever."

"Forever." I agreed.

We sealed our fate with a loving kiss.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I can't say how sorry I am for neglecting to put this up for the longest time. What can I say? I'm a complete slacker. But here it is! The last chapter! I hope that you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review!**

**I also want to say that I have already written a one shot about Carlisle and how he changed Edward. I have yet to type it up, but it will be on eventually. Just tell my if you want it and it will come sooner!**

**Also, I am still taking ideas for crazy ass fan fictions! I will write anything! **

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**~Laurel~  
**


End file.
